


Number Four

by hyperpulse42



Category: Umbrella Academy, klaus hargreeves - Fandom, number four - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Klaus is german, Klaus is powerful, Klaus learns the truth, Klaus needs a hug, Multi, Sober Klaus, klaus needs love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperpulse42/pseuds/hyperpulse42
Summary: "You have barely scratched the surface of your potential."It lingered in his mind, how could his father say that? He hated his powers, all he could do was talk to the dead and his brother of course, he thought of it as one of his father's lies, he was beginning to hate being sober, he couldn't talk to Dave and he felt lost, all of his siblings had progress ever since they were children, heck, Vanya even had the time to catch up, he was losing hope until she came in."Number Four?"(in which they stop the apocalypse and they're trying to live a normal life, which they though they would.)





	Number Four

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to revise it and instead of Klaus being Irish, I think him being German is a lot more accurate. He kind of spoke some german lines in the movie too so I think it's going to work better. Sorry for the inconvenience!

_October 1, 1989_

_Berlin, Germany_

 

_A young, beautiful, petite, german woman was lying in her bed when she suddenly felt like her dress was drenched in water, she jumped up from her bed and saw a large water stain, she mentally cursed and went to the bathroom, as she was fixing herself she felt a sharp pain in her stomach that caused her to hold onto the sink, she slowly looked down and saw blood dripping down her legs, the pain was unbearable that made her shut her eyes, she felt contractions and when she opened her eyes, the sight was horrifying. Her belly was huge and it seemed like she carried a baby for nine months, her legs started to shake as tears threatened to fall from her eyes._

_“Mama!” She shouted, she couldn’t believe the sight, she just turned nineteen the other day and now this, she felt like losing her mind._

_Her mother and sister entered and their reactions were the same, though seeing her daughter’s weakened state they decided to question it later, her mother and sister helped her back to the bed while her mother used her little knowledge about delivering a baby just to help her daughter who was barely at the age of giving birth._

 

* * *

 

_The young girl stared down at her brown haired child, his eyes were emerald green and she could only smile as she looked at her son’s features, she loved his chubby cheeks and the way he slept so much, he was a sweet child. As days went by she grew more attached to her son, her mother and sister dealt with it easier as soon as they heard the news about the other girls who experienced the same thing. They were not that poor but her mother already had her and her sister to feed, she didn’t know how they would raise him, thoughts of giving him off crossed her mind but she would never let it enter, she wouldn’t give her baby to anyone._

_Until one day, just five days after giving birth a man named Reginald Hargreeves came to their home, he introduced himself and proposed that he adopt the child given the unexpected circumstances, the young woman immediately said no as she hugged her son tightly._

_“Das ist mein Sohn” She shouted in her native tongue, her mother placed a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off “Es ist mir egal, ob du reich bist, du wirst meinen Jungen niemals haben.”_

_(This is my son) (I don't care if you're rich, you will never have my boy.)_

_Sir Reginald Hargreeves saw the fire in her eyes and knew that somehow he couldn’t battle with that, he didn't need to know their language just to understand what the young woman was saying, although he does, he simply nodded and walked out, the mother followed him and once they were outside she placed a hand on the billionaire’s shoulder._

_“Wirst du wirklich für ihn sorgen?” Asked the mother (Will you really provide for him?)_

_Hargreeves stopped for awhile and nodded “Wird mehr tun als bieten, seine Zukunft wird heller sein.” (I will do more than provide, his future will be brighter.)_

_With a glance at her daughter she nodded, “Wähle ihn heute Abend um 12 aus.” (Pick him tonight at 12.)_

_Reginald simply nodded and continued on his way, the mother felt the weight in her chest but she knew it was better, there was no way she could provide for another, and she knew that her daughter was too young to be experiencing this, she thought of it as a favor. The moment she entered she saw her youngest daughter comforting her sister, she was crying while staring at the little baby boy in her arms and it somehow stirred the guilt inside of her._

_“Niemand wird meinen kleinen Nikolaus nehmen.” She whispered, her mother could simply smile as she watched her daughter’s last embrace with her child and before she faces her hate forever. (No one will take my little Nikolaus.)_

 

* * *

 

 

_Everyone was asleep except for the mother, she slowly stood up from her room careful not to wake up her sleeping daughter, she slowly made way to the nursery room and there she saw her grandson sleeping quietly, she couldn’t stop the tears from falling as she kept on saying sorry while gathering his stuff, she slowly picked him up and showered him with kisses and apology._

_“Bald werden wir uns zusammenschließen, wenn wir Ihnen ein Leben geben können, das Sie verdienen.” She softly said as she head down the stairs, she quietly opened all the doors and soon she saw a black car, Sir. Reginald Hargreeves stood there with a nanny beside him. The mother sighed and handed the bag to the nanny, she glanced back at the baby in her arms and gave him one last kiss. (Soon, we will unite, when we can give you a life you deserve.)_

_“Ich liebe dich, mein Enkel, für jetzt ist es Abschied.” (I love you my grandson, for now it's goodbye.)_

_She handed him over to Sir Hargreeves as she wiped away her tears “Sein Name ist Nikolaus, aber Sie können es ändern, wenn Sie möchten.” (His name is Nikolaus, you can change it if you want.)_

_He could only nod as the man beside him gave the mother a thick envelope, she opened it to see bundles of money, her eyes widened as her eyes looked back and forth towards the envelope and the billionaire._

_“Nochmals vielen Dank, Frau.” And with that they were off. (Thank you once again, madam.)_

_The weight on her chest was still there, she locked all the doors and walked slowly back to their room, as she reached the bed her daughter woke up, instead of panicking she couldn’t feel anything, it’s as if she zoned out._

_“Mama?” Her daughter called out “Was ist falsch?”_

_(Mama?) (What's wrong?)_

_And with that she broke into tears, the young woman having no idea of what happened immediately stood up and ran to her room which is where his son is sleeping at, the moment she got there she could only scream as she called out his name, her younger sister ran to their room to see what was happening, the young woman was panicking as she ran back to her crying mother_

_“Mein Sohn!” She shouted “Wo ist mein Sohn?!"_

_(My son!) (Where is my son?!)_

_The mother who couldn’t say a word shakingly raised her hands and placed the envelope on top of the bed, the young woman grabbed the envelope and froze when she saw what was inside, she fell to her knees as tears streamed down her face_

_“Warum Mama?!” She asked as her mother hid her face in shame “Wie konntest du das tun?!”_

_(Why mama?!) (How could you do that?)_

_“Vergib mir..” (Forgive me..)_

_“ER WAR MEIN SOHN!” (HE WAS MY SON!)_


End file.
